


Toutes les larmes que je n’ai pas pu pleurer

by Samael-Lilîtou (Nasharum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Discussion, Gen, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Samael-Lil%C3%AEtou
Summary: Deux personnes sont au bord d'un pont...





	Toutes les larmes que je n’ai pas pu pleurer

Deux personnes, en pleine nuit, sont accoudées à un pont, regardant en bas. Un style un peu noir, l’autre en costard, le premier brun, le deuxième châtain. Pas une voiture ne vient perturber le silence quand l’un des deux prit la parole.

« Tu veux sauter ? »

Le brun ne bougea pas spécialement les yeux rivés en bas.

« Pas spécialement, je m’en fous. »

Le châtain surprit de la réponse ne dit rien mais après un moment les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je viens de me faire virer de mon travail et apprendre que ma femme me trompe. »

Le brun soupire.

« Donc toi tu va sauter. » Le ton était calme, presque las.

« J’ai tout perdu en une journée. » Reniflât le châtain. Le brun soupira.

« Pas tout, juste ta femme et ton taf. Une bonne lettre de motivation et ce sera réglé, pour ta femme…un divorce, une bonne biture, dans deux mois tu dragueras de nouveau des femmes séduisantes… »

Le châtain gémit.

« Je l’aime ! En plus avec tout les crédits sur le dos on me retirera tout, maison, voiture et meubles. »

Le châtain pleurait depuis un moment sur son sort quand il osa demander.

« Et toi, pourquoi t’es ici à regarder la flotte ? »

Le brun soupira.

« Elle déverse toutes les larmes que je n’ai pas pu pleurer. »

Le châtain regardait l’eau.

« Ça fait beaucoup de larmes. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« J’ai l’habitude. »

« Tu as quel age ? »

« 23 ans. » fit le brun et le châtain hoquetât.

« C’est jeune pour être à ce point blasé de la vie non ? »

« Y'a pas d’âge pour prendre des baffes dans la gueule, j’ai suffisamment prit pour ne plus m’étonner de ce qui continue de m’arriver. »

« Tu n’es pas triste ? »

Le brun regarda un moment la lune.

« Triste ? je ne sais pas, peut-être un peu. »

« Il t’es arrivé quoi ? »

Le brun garda le silence un long moment avant de soupirer.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on arrête de marcher ? On crève sur le bord de la route, la terre ne patiente pas pour toi, le soleil continue et ne prend pas de pause. »

Le châtain avait arrêté de pleurer.

« C’est beau et morbide ce que tu dis. »

Le brun ricana.

« Je ne suis pas morbide mais réaliste. On naît, on meurt, la terre continuera de tourner même sans nous. »

Le châtain regardait maintenant le brun tellement chamboulé qu’un gamin de son âge soit aussi dégoûté de la vie, lui il avait quoi 50 ans, il venait de tout perdre. Il avait des raisons de déprimer.

« Pourquoi tu as arrêté de marcher ? » Demanda le plus vieux décontenancé en essuyant ses larmes sur ses joues.

« La vie m'a mis à terre trop de fois, je n'arrive plus à me relever. Je ne le pourrais probablement plus. Depuis je rampe pour survivre et c'est un bien grand mot. Tu parles à une coquille vide dont l’âme a été broyé. »

Le plus vieux cligna des yeux. Il se sentait mal pour le brun… Ce jeune le mettait mal à l'aise. Comment on pouvait être si… calme et si brisé ?

« Tu as la vie devant toi pour de nouveau vivre… Tu a 23 ans. Tout peut arriver. »

Le brun soupira.

« J'ai beaucoup attendu. »

« 23 ans, ce n'est pas le tiers d'une vie. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Tu pourrais tenir 23 ans sans respirer ? » Le brun vit la surprise sur le visage à côté de lui. « Ouais, je sais que personne ne comprend. Personne ne peu comprendre en fait, je ne veux pas étaler toute la merde de ma vie, ça ferait chialer un sociopathe… C'est juste que c'est long sans être remonté à la surface. Depuis que j'ai 3 ans j'essaye de ne pas me noyer mais viendra un jour où je n'aurais juste plus la force. » Le brun soupira plus épuisé que déprimé. « J’essaye pourtant. »

L’homme à côté déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu te briser à ce point ? » Il se sentait SI mal pour le jeune. A côté il se sentait presque mieux tiens ! Comme le brun l'avait dit, il divorcerait, changerait de boulot… perdrait sa maison… Mais finirait par rebondir.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui dans la lumière du lampadaire jaune rendant le visage du plus jeune maladif.

« La vie. Trop de la vie, j'ai vécu trop de vie, beaucoup trop de vie en 20 ans. Trop d’horreurs. Trop de souffrance… Trop de tout ce qui fait mal. »

Le brun reprit la contemplation de l'eau sous le pont. Le plus vieux ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'avait plus envie de sauter, il était désespéré mais… avait reprit un peu de contrôle de lui même. Il osa demander quand même pour être sur.

« Et tu n’as pas envie de sauter ? »

Le brun murmura.

« Peut être un jour... »

Et il s’en alla.

**Author's Note:**

> Vieux texte qui date maintenant (Ne paniquez pas, je ne suis plus dépressif)


End file.
